cusramfandomcom-20200214-history
The Desert Tribes Unification War
The Causes of the war This war was fought in the years 1570-1580and was one of the bloodiest wars in history of the Cusram world. The war started with Leader Adnabbs corronation in 1565. Leader Seddman of the Ashmans tribe died in 1565 and his son Leader Adnabb was corronated as new leader at the age of 15 years. Leader Adnabb started building a big force of tribal warriors to protect the tribe since the Ashman tribe was the smallest and least powerful of the three desert tribes. But in the year 1567 Leader Adnabb claimed that he had a dream one night in which he saw himself on a white stallion in the middle of the desert and then a swarm of tribal soldiers appeared behin the hills, the tribal soldiers was carrying al three flags of the desert tribes, Leader Adnabb then pointed to the north, in the north of the desert lands lie the Lutanian peninsula of Ravens Nest. Leader Adnabb then said that this was a task given to him by the gods to unote the desert tribes and crush the Imperial lands in the north. In the year of 1570 Leader Adnabb had built up a strong force of 300 000 organised tribal warriors, This was a very rare thing to do since no desert tribe had ever had a organized force of Soldiers. In August of the year 1570 Leader Adnabb declared war againgst the Suchey tribe, the second most powerful tribe in the desert lands. The War againgst Suchey 1570-1571 The Suchey Tribe The Suchey tribe had a large ammount of lands, four times as big as the Asmans tribe, but there was only one problem, the Suchey lands was not very densely populated, the complete Succhey lands was twice as big as the Lutanian Empire that had about 300 milion citizens at the time, but the Suchey tribe only had about 20 Milion people living in it. This made it hard fot the Suchey Leader to mobilizise men to their armies due to that most of the poulation lived very far from each other. Therefore only 40 000 men was mobilized The Counquest of Surdy 1570 The Town of Surdy is a town located in the desert near the Ashman-Suchey border in the Suchey lands. Surdy was ocupied by the 300 000 strong Ashman force after only one day in to the war, The town surrendered peacefully and 5 000 local men from the town even joined up with the Ashman force. = The long march 1570-1571 Between Surdy and the next town was a huge distance and the Ashman army of 305 000 army had to cross it. This march across the desert from August 1570 to January 1571. When the march was over and the next town was reached 40 000 men had died in the desert. The Asman army had food for a total of 4 months. The last month the army had to kill all of its horses and eat them, the men were also forced to eat desert creatures such as skorpions and snakes, and the army drank up whole Oasis. = The Battle for Rotsy The remaining 265 000 tired and hungry Ashman forces led by Leader Adnabb was ambushed by Leader Wyad and his 40 000 men army. Leader Wyad and his force was quickly defeated and over half of his army was totally slaughtered by Leader Adnabbs force that only ost 500 men in the ambush. The Counquest of Rotsy The town of Rotsy was not as easy to counquer as Surdy. Over 50 000 men in the town of Rotsy took up arms to hold of Leader Adnabbs force. Leader Wyads remaining forces of 20 000 soldiers retreated back to Rotsy and regrouped with the 50 000 militias of Rotsy. Leader Adnabb and his forces tried to enter the town but on every house there was atleast twenty militias ready with crossbows and Bows to shoot againgst Adnabbs forces, this led to mass cassualties every time Adnabb tried to enter the town. Leader Adnabb had a plan to trick the enemy. Leader Adnabb let his force set up camp and to rest in the day and then later attack fast and swift in the night, Leader Adnabb ordered every soldier to leave behind everything heavy and to leave behind helmets and extra equipement. Later in the night small packs of archers approached the city unseen and they started to kill of the small amount of guards on the roofs with arrows. When the guards was taken out small packs of soldiers eneterd the city between the houses and started to kill of the guards on the ground that patrolled the streets. Thoose soldiers then entered the outer houses and signaled Leader Adnabb that stood ready with the rest of his soldiers, he then charged quiet in the cover of the night and entered the city. After a while the enemy had noticed the enemy but Leader Wyad and his 20 000 men army left as soon as they could and then the 50 000 militias surrendered. Leader Adnabb and his forces stayed in the town for three months before leaving in mars 1571 to continiue their counquest of Suchey lands. The Counquest of Gerdial Gerdial was the capital of the Suchey lands and in July 1571 Leader Adnabb and his force reached the city. When they arrived Leader wyad had been killed by his own men and the Suchey army sweared alligence to Leader Adnabb. The Middle war Paus 1571-1574 After The Suchey tribe had surrendered Leader Adnabb waited with declaring war untill 1574. In this middle war paus he decided to send out messengers to almost all cities in his huge lands. His lands had about 30 milion citizens and Adnabb decided to call in over 2 000 000 from his desert empire to fight the strongest desert tribe, The Yliram tribe. The war againgst the Yliram Tribe 1574-1580 The Yliram Tribe The Yliram tribe and Leader Adnabbs tribe was equally big, but while Adnabbs tribe consisted of 30 milion citizens, the Yliram tribe however consisted of 104 milion citizens, This meant that this war was to be very long and bloody. When the declaration of war came, The Yliram tribe mobilized 3 000 000 men at first to fight Leader Adnabb and his 2 000 000 men. = The First Invasion 1574-1575 Leader Adnabb invaded The Yliram tribe for the first time in June 1574. Leader Adnabb splitted his force of 2 000 000 so that they could counquer different cities at the same time. The Yliram tribe answered by doing the same and to send there forces to the exact same cities and locations as Leader Adnabbs forces to counter attack them. Many battles occured and hundreds of thousands of men died. Leader Adnabbs forces had a hard time standing their ground and lost most of the battles againgst Leader Hyad of the Yliram tribes forces due to that Ylirams forces was much stronger. In September after three months of falling back, Leader Adnabb and his forces counter attacked on all fronts and managed to push back Ylirams forces and managed to kill many of them, infact this counter attack proved to be so deadly so many of Ylirams armies was completley dispersed. Leader Adnabb and his counter attack managed to seize 5 major cities and about 10% of all Ylirams lands. But in january 1575 Leader Hyad mobilized another 1 000 000 men and counter attacked with all his men. Leader Adnabbs War exhausted men tried to stand their ground and hold on to the counquered land for three months, but by april 1575 Leader Hyad had recounquered his lands, but Leader Hyad had lost to many men to continiue his advance into Leader Adnabbs lands and therefore Leader Hyad returned back into his lands to mobilize more men. In this first invasion Leader Adnabb had lost 700 000 of his 1 milion men, Leader Hyad had lost 2 milion of his total 4 milion mobilized men. The Second Invasion 1577-1580 Leader Hyad had gathered a massive force of 10 000 000 men to meet Leader Adnabbs forces, but Leader Adnabb never came, and after over two years of waiting Leader Hyad decided to invade Leader Adnabbs lands. Leader Hyad quickly realised that Leader Adnabb had retreated back into the Ashmans tribes lands. Leader Hyad decided to march there. after two months more that 3 000 000 of Leader Hyads forces had died in the desert, there was not enough food and water for every one, and in the middle of the desert in Suchey lands, Leader Adnabb suprised attack the big line of 7 000 000 remaining tired and hungry Yliram men with 4 000 000 men. Leader Hyad Lost over 2 000 000 in that attack, and Leader Adnabb only lost 100 000 men, Leader Adnabb fell back to his lands to not loose more men, while Leader Hyad and his remaining 5 000 000 retereated across the desert to their lands, Leader Hyad lost 4 000 000 more men in the desert, and only 1 000 000 of the original 10 000 000 returned. Leader Adnabb now in june 1577marched with 4 000 000 men towards Yliram lands. In August 1577they launched an invasion on Yliram lands with 4 000 000 men. Leader Hyad had managed to force another one milion men to fight for him, so he stood ready with 2 000 000 men to face Leader Adnabbs 4 000 000 men. Leader Hyads men tried to hold as long as possible but was constantly pushed back and didnt recieve any reinforcements. In December 1577 Leader Adnabbs forces stood outside the gates of Hosimar, the capital of Yliram, They Had the city sieged for four months and in March 1578 the starving garrison surrendered and Leader Hyad was executed. The End After a total of 7 years of war and 3 years of pause, the entire desert continent was now united. A total of 12 756 900 men had died, and now the complete population of the united desert tribes was 122 milion citizens. Leader Adnabb now started to prepare for and invasion of The Lutanian Empire in the north.